Harry Potter: Two souls, One Body
by Tdb360
Summary: The Horcrux in Harry's head influenced harry's life more than anyone could have ever guessed, how will Hogwarts take to this All together Slytherin Harry? - No Slash - No Pairings ATM - T for future Violence and or Language.
1. Chapter 1

'Mental Speak'

"Normal speak"

" _ **Foreign Language**_ "

Chapter one: It begins

Harrison 'Harry' James Potter wasn't all that surprised when the Hogwarts letter came through the mail flap, he had known about magic for years now. It was all thanks to the little egomaniac that had taken up residence in his cranium when he was 15 months old. ' _I am not a egomaniac, I am simply better than you_ ' Stated Tom the egomaniac. Harry gave a long suffering sigh that said all in itself that this particular argument had been happening for quite some time. ' _Sooo, when are we going to gringotts?_ ' he queried as he read his Hogwarts letter,

Mr. H. Potter

The Largest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 _of_ **WITCHCRAFT** _and_ **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 __Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to imform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

' _Later, I see that old crackpot still enjoys throwing his titles in peoples faces_ ' sneered tom as he brought a rare smile to Harry's lips. ' _Write a reply and then work on your Occlumency exercises_ ' stated Tom as he inspected said Occlumency shields. Harry quickly wrote out a reply using a pen from his pocket and walked out of Number four privet and held his letter up high and an ordinary looking brown owl swooped out of the sky and captured his letter and flew off. He meditated for a few hours strengthening his Occlumency, Set his alarm, and went to bed. When Harry woke up when his alarm went off telling him that he was now in fact 11 and he could now take control of his finances at Gringotts. ' _I would suggest getting the Thralls to take us to Diagon Alley again, now that you can actually access your vaults_ ' Tom suggested as Harry looked over at the glassy eyed "relatives" of his. It had been so simple with a combination of potions and legilimency to take their free will. He readily agreed and order his "Uncle" to drive him to London.

After getting out of his Thrall's car, he ordered it to go about its business as normal and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Looking over at the barman "Hello Tom, could you open the way for me?" Harry asked politely as he neared the counter. "Sure thing kid, just a second" Answered Tom as he finished cleaning a glass and walked out back with Harry following. After walking through the portal Harry immediately made his way to the Bank and quickly got in line at the nearest teller. After waiting in line he walked up to the teller and spoke in the guttural language of the goblins " _ **Greeting Master Goblin, I would like to have a hereditary test done to get access to any and all vaults I might own**_ " The goblin raised an eyebrow and replied _**"Of coarse, please follow me to the Inheritance Department."**_ After they had arrived in a rather Spartan office with a rather dignified goblin sitting behind a oak desk. "Greetings I am BloodTooth, How may I help you today?" the goblin asked looking as if he wanted to be doing anything but help. _**"I would like a Hereditary test done please"**_ Harry replied smirking as the goblin perked at the sign of respect. _**"Of coarse, please take this and drop some blood on this parchment"**_ the goblin sated as he handed Harry a rather plain looking dagger. Harry took the dagger and pricked his finger and let some of his blood fall onto the parchment before muttering a healing spell under his breath to close the wound. The goblin took the parchment and started chanting something under his breath as he looked at the parchment. As the Goblin stopped he looked down at the parchment which had words forming on it.

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

 **(Stated as Heir by Lord Sirius Orion Black)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal)**

 **Heir to the Most Ancient House of Evans (Maternal)**

' _Well how about that_ ' Tom stated as he looked at the proof that the two were related The goblin looked up at Harry _**"Would you like to claim your available lordships?"**_ he asked _**"I would"**_ Answered Harry. BloodTooth nodded and pushed a button on his desk and 6 boxes appeared on the desk. _**"You may claim the lordship rings over the houses Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Evans, you may also claim the heir rings to the houses Black and Slytherin as there are already Lords but no other Heirs have been designated."**_ Harry picked up the Potter Lordship ring and put it on his ring finger and felt a presence judging him for a few seconds before the ring re-sized to fit him, He repeated the processes with all of the rings until he was finished and looked up at the goblin and asked _**"Could I please have a listing of all of my holdings?"**_ The goblin just nodded before pressing a another button and stating _**"Lord Potter, as of now the Houses you claimed lordship over have been merged into one, you are the first Potter to have been accepted by the Peverell and Gryffindor, as such they are all now part of House Potter"**_ he stated as he handed over a piece of parchment he asked for.

 **House Potter's Holdings**

 **978,567,879,234,789,003,293,102 Galleons**

 **Potter Manor (Destroyed)**

 **Peverell Keep**

 **Hogwarts ( ¼ Ownership)**

 **Hogsmead**

 **Nimbus Broom Company**

 **Diagon Alley (½ Ownership with the Longbottom Family)**

 **Quarterdecks Wand Makers**

' _I do believe that we are not going to have monetary problems for a long time_ ' Harry thought to Tom. ' _No, No we are not_ ' Tom cackled back.


	2. Shopping Spree

Chapter two: Shopping

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling**

Harry Smiled as he looked over at the Goblin, _**"Would you mind terribly taking me to my vault?"**_ BloodTooth looked up and said _**"I cannot, but I can call someone to take you to your vault if that would be alright?"**_ Harry nodded and the goblin hit something under his desk and a another goblin came in _**"You called Vault Master BloodTooth?"**_ BloodTooth looked over at the other goblin and said _**"Yes, Take him to the Potter Family Vault"**_ The new Goblin bowed his head in acceptance and walked out of the room after a motion for Harry to follow.

As soon as they were out of the room the goblin led them across the hall into a room that held a fairly large rail cart and motioned for him to get in. The goblin pulled a lever and they started off down the line and fairly soon it was like a roller coaster as they twisted and turned all the way down deep within the bank. _**"Wouldn't the older vaults be towards the top?"**_ Harry asked _**"No, when new vaults are added, the older vaults shift further down into the earth"**_ The Goblin answered seemingly unaffected by being spoken to in his native tongue. _**"Your Vault is towards the bottom and has recently been moved because of the Vaults Merging."**_

As soon as the rail cart slowed they were standing in front of a giant, blank looking vault door with a little black rectangle at about his head level. "Is this it?" Asked Harry, the goblin didn't speak he just nodded and said _**"Put your hand on the black panel"**_ The goblin said in a clipped tone. Harry complied and felt something wash over him for all of a second before disappearing. _'What was that!?'_ Tom exclaimed as he woke up from his "Meditation" (Harry was fairly certain that Tom could only keep the connection open for so long before falling "asleep") _'That was the Vault wards identifying us'_ Harry guessed as the vault door opened silently and showed a cavern inside containing nothing but mountains and mountains of gold, silver, and copper coins. _**"Is there anything beside the coins in here?"**_ he asked of the goblin still standing outside the door. _**"No, all other possessions would most likely be stashed in personal vaults within the manners"**_ Harry nodded and proceeded to gather a bag from one of his pockets that had a space expansion charm on it that Tom had taught him. He then proceeded to gather a hefty sum and left the bank.

As Harry stepped out of the Bank he made his way into a alley between two shops and remembered a technique that Tom had taught him from an ancient Japanese scroll. (Tom at the time had been lamenting about the fact that when he split his soul he couldn't use it anymore) He Quickly put his hands into the correct formation and quietly said _**"**_ _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ and Suddenly there were 7 of him in the alley way. Harry turned to his clones and gave each of them a bit of money and gave them a shop to get schooling supplies from and quickly made his way to a offset of Diagon Alley called Horizont Alley (Which catered to foreign stores) and made his way into Quarterdecks wand makers.

As Harry walked in, he felt a presence wash over him like a sonar, he second it was there, it was gone again. A large man in his early 40s with dark brown hair and a beard came out of the back and said, "Welcome to Quarterdecks Lord Potter." Harry paused and asked, "How did you know who I was?" The still unidentified man simply smiled and said, "It is a family secret" he paused for a second as if considering him for a moment, "Hmmm" he muttered, then asked "I am assuming you have come to buy a wand from me?" Harry simply nodded. "I will need a sample of your magic to make your wand" He held up a sphere with runes inscribed all over it and said "Please hold this for a few seconds then your wand will be ready in approximately four hours" Harry nodded and asked "Do you mind if I stay here, and could I possibly have your name?" the man nodded and said "You can stay here if you like, and my name is Storfot Brottas" after he had said this he had disappeared into the back.

Over the next four hours Harry meditated and gained the memories of his clones as they came in and handed over their assignments and poofed out of existence. When Mr. Brottas came back out, he was holding a box with reverence and came over to him and said "Your wand was a challenge to make, I haven't had that much fun in a while." he stated with a wide smile on his face. Mr. Brottas handed over the box and opened it reveling a long slender wand made of a lighter wood, covered in smaller runes he recognized as Elder Futhark. "This wand is 12 ½ inches long, and has the core of a single Thunderbird feather wrapped with a Therstral tail hair, both willing given" he paused for effect "This wand is suited equally suited for rune work and battle magic, this wand is for the unyielding, strong, and those who are not afraid of death, this wand is the both the efficient weapon of a warrior and the fine tool of a scholar." He paused again before stating, "This wand's drawbacks are its inability to cast black magic and its wild nature, causing most household charms to go beyond what you cast" he said with the last bit coming out with a quiet snicker. Harry nodded and asked, "Do you have and holsters and polish?" he asked Mr. Brottas nodded and brought out a simple wrist holster and wand polishing kit and said "The wand, holster, and kit are going to cost you 53 galleons and 7 sickles" Harry nodded again and handed him the money from his pouch. Mr. Brottas then handed over the wand and Harry grabbed it and felt amazing, like someone had just given him a limb he hadn't know he had back. He felt something in him crying out in triumph. Outside a large thunderstorm formed over London that would baffle meteorologists for decades to come. _'That had to be the most unique wand bonding I have ever witnessed'_ Tom said with a little jealousy in his "voice". Harry just nodded dumbly and put the wand in its holster and set off back to the leaky cauldron to rent a room until September first. _'I cannot wait to get to Hogwarts'_ Harry thought with a smile, _'Neither can I, Neither can I'_ Tom said back.


End file.
